


In Another Lifetime

by SageMcMae



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demon Courting, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Short SessKag stories written during the monthly SessKag Discord Drabble Nights (DDN).
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	1. December 2020 Theme: Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December's Theme was 'Chill'. Here are the ten prompts we were given and my contributions...
> 
> Not beta'd.

**Sharp**

In the course of his life, Sesshomaru has studied various types of combat, especially forms with weaponry. He is an accomplished swordsman, having mastered not one legendary blade, but two. 

The first lesson Sesshomaru learned was how to make an efficient kill. Effort wasted on a second strike was an opponent's advantage. Efficiency was the key to taking down one adversary while preserving energy to prepare for the next. Sesshomaru has spent centuries honing this skill. He had not earned the title "Killing Perfection" for nothing. 

Few dared to oppose him. 

Yet she was immune.

"I hate you."

Those three words— seemingly insignificant —cut deeper than any knife.

She had dealt a deadly blow and left him with a wound that would not heal. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Shiver**

A car went past, hitting a pothole and spraying her legs with a wave of cold water. 

Kagome yelled and jumped back. Her umbrella could shield her from the rain but it was no match for the aggressive drivers of Tokyo. She sighed, hoping she would have time to take a bath before dinner. 

The storm had been hovering over the city all day, cloaking the sky in various hues of gray. A chill had worked its way under her skin, undeniable and unavoidable no matter how many layers Kagome put on. She shivered and clutched her umbrella tighter. 

Despite the weather, she had decided to go for a walk. Being cooped up in her room would only make things worse. 

The tiny glass jar by her desk lamp served as a reminder of her quest— and the boy she had run away from. 

It wasn't the first time she had left after a heated argument with Inuyasha. Kagome doubted it would be the last. 

As she turned the corner to the shrine, Kagome thought she saw a flash of white hair. Her brow furrowed. _Could it be?_

Dropping her umbrella, she darted up the steps. "Inuyasha?" 

A man in a fine black suit stood under a large umbrella. At the sound of her voice, he turned. It wasn't until he spoke that Kagome realized who he was. 

"We meet again, miko." 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Nip**

"How much time do we have?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled as she drew her blouse over her head. 

"Enough," he lied.

It was never enough. 

Each time he managed to sneak away from his traveling companions— and convince her to do the same —Sesshomaru told himself it would be the last time. What began as a simple form of release had quickly transformed into an addiction. 

He couldn't stop hearing her breathy moans or seeing her lips part as she cried out in ecstasy. When they parted, it was her scent that he found himself missing— a perfect blend of honey and camellia. No other female smelled as delicate as she did. 

But Kagome wasn't delicate. She was a warrior. 

Sesshomaru could tell her mood based on how much control she allowed him to have. On days when she needed self-assurance and comfort, Kagome was satisfied with allowing him the lead. During the occasions where she was fresh from battle, she tended to be rather aggressive. 

Today was one of those days. 

She nipped at his earlobe, knowing how aroused the sensation made him. His ears were extremely sensitive. Kagome rarely passed up an opportunity to use that knowledge to her advantage. 

"Missed you," she hissed as she sunk down onto him. 

Sesshomaru did not reply. He did not trust himself to speak around her for fear of crossing the same line as his father. 

Too bad he already had. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bitter**

Kagome pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. This year's winter season was particularly bitter, forcing the villagers to remain within their dwellings for extended periods of time.

She would have preferred to be at home seated by the fire but she had her duties to perform. 

Trudging over the embankment, Kagome climbed the hillside to the modest graveyard the villagers had helped her build. She brushed off the headstones, pausing by each to say hello. 

"I'm trying my best, Kaede. I'm not as gifted a healer as you, but I'm managing." 

"Hisui is doing great as a father, Sango. He tells stories to his children each night the same way you did." 

"The twins are faring better now, Miroku. I managed to get Yua's fever down. I'll keep a close eye on them this season."

The last one in the line-up was always the most difficult for her. "Hey, Inuyasha. I miss you." 

As her fingertips trailed over the etching of his name, Kagome noticed she wasn't the only one who had come to the graveyard to visit. 

A towering daiyoukai stood over a small headstone in the corner, his head bowed. She had seen him here before. Like her, he had outlived all those whom he loved.

It was a cold comfort to know she wasn't alone.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Brisk**

It was always a hasty exchange— a meager nod, perhaps a grunt, and then a farewell. He kept his engagement with her short. After all, what use was there in pining over a woman who belonged to his brother?

He attempted to find refuge in the embrace of another. It was a futile attempt, as ill-advised as appointing Jaken his vassal. The demoness was painted in shades of gray while he saw the miko in full color. 

Sesshomaru dismissed her, disgusted with himself for thinking he could purge the woman from his system the way some sucked poison from a wound. She had penetrated far deeper than any weapon could reach. 

He could deny the draw toward her, force himself to keep his distance but Sesshomaru could not accept another. 

For him, there was only one. 

So he kept his conversations short to lessen the pain in his heart.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Calm**

It's happening again. Kagome can feel her pulse quickening. Her chest tightens. She blinks but her vision remains blurry. 

Slowly, she sinks to the ground and hugs her knees to her chest. Kaede told her to inhale for four counts and then exhale for four counts, repeating a soothing mantra to herself. The problem is, Kagome doesn't have a soothing mantra. 

Her hands begin to shake. She threads her fingers together, willing herself to contain the chaos within. 

Kagome hates feeling like this. She hates not being in control. 

She thought once Naraku was dead and the Jewel was gone that she'd be free to move on. Kagome planned on embracing her life here. She wanted to learn from Kaede, harvest the fields with Jinenji, and play games with Shippo. She wanted to enjoy her life. 

Instead, she feels trapped by it.

Her throat constricts. She ducks her head as she struggles to breathe. 

The pain in her chest intensifies. This is a bad one. She might blackout. 

Kagome prepares herself to lose consciousness. 

And then he is there. 

His hands are on her shoulders and his deep voice is drawing her out of the darkness. 

"You're safe. I'm here." 

She focuses on those memorizing magenta stripes until she can no longer hear the hammering of her heart. 

When the tears come, he's already waiting for her with open arms. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Smooth**

There is an intoxicating satisfaction in the forbidden, about ignoring the rules around why you can't and simply doing it anyway. Sesshomaru is convinced that is the sole reason why he continues to seek out his brother's miko. 

Human, mortal, priestess— she is all these things. Each is a reason why he should not pursue her. And at the top of the list is his brother. 

Inuyasha may be blind to the woman's value but he is half Taisho. Like any dog with a bone, he will not give up his prize easily. 

Sesshomaru has never backed down from a challenge before. He has battled far worse foes than the half-breed. It would be a nuisance more than anything else. He's deciding whether or not the inconvenience is worth his efforts when the object of his desire enters the hot springs.

All thoughts of his brother vanish. Sesshomaru watches her sink beneath the steamy surface, disappearing for a moment before reappearing a few meters further down. 

She situated herself against a collection of rocks, leaning her head back so she can gaze up at the stars. In the moonlight, her smooth skin glistens. She no longer looks like the frail mortal woman he met in his father's tomb. 

Tonight, she is a goddess. 

And he intends to worship her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Tender (follow-up to Smooth)**

Kagome is studying the sky, completely unaware of the voyeur behind the tree line. She takes comfort in the surrounding heat, allowing the natural warmth of the hot springs to soothe her tired soul. 

How many times have they had this fight? How many chances has she given Inuyasha to come to his senses? She's starting to think her friends back home were right. He really is just a two-timing jerk.

She sighs. Closing her eyes, Kagome drops a bit deeper into the water until all that remains above the surface is the top portion of her face. Droplets of water cling to her forehead as the steam rises around her. 

Had she been paying attention, she might have noticed his approach. In hindsight, it was foolish of her not to be more aware of her surroundings. 

"Good evening." 

Kagome jolts at the sound of his silken tone. Her arms cover her chest reflexively as she staggers backward. Water sloshes with each jerky movement. 

"S-Sesshomaru?" 

"May I join you?" 

"What? N-no, of course, you can't. This is— no, just no, okay?" Kagome sputters, trying to maneuver around him to fetch her clothes. 

Why did she think it was a good idea to come here alone? 

He allows her to pass, making no move to stop her but when she trips, he is there, a gentle hand on her elbow keeping her from face planting in the dirt. 

His eyes are full of reverence. It is unlike any expression he has worn before. It appears almost…

…tender. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Relax (follow-up to Smooth & Tender)**

The priestess is skittish. She wobbles uneasily toward her clothes like a newborn deer. Sesshomaru keeps his distance but does not leave. In her current state, he does not trust the miko to make it back to camp. 

Once she has dressed, she faces him. "I'm, thanks, I guess." 

With that, she ducks her head down and proceeds to exit the clearing.

"Miko."

"Hmm?"

"I meant no harm."

"Okay," she drawls warily. 

"You are displeased," he observes. 

"You were peeping on me! You're no better than Miroku!" 

His nostrils flare. "Do not compare me to that lecherous monk." 

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Then explain how what you did was any different." 

"I was merely suggesting we take advantage of the hot springs together. The risk of attack increases when you are alone. I thought it would calm you to have company," Sesshomaru informs her. 

She need not know of his true intentions. At least not yet. 

Her arms fall to her sides and her face relaxes. "You were just looking out for me?"

"Indeed." 

"Oh." She chews on her lower lip. "Well, in that case, sorry I yelled at you." 

"May I escort you back?" 

She glances over her shoulder. "I'm not in a hurry." 

"Another dip then?" he prompts.

Her cheeks color but she gives him a nearly imperceptible nod in agreement. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Wintry**

Snowflakes twirl and glide with the breeze. At times they hover, suspended for an instant before finding their final resting place on the earth. Kagome watches them from her spot in the clearing, mesmerized by their hypnotic descent. Their dance is an echo of the leaves in the fall, though somewhat softer and less vibrant. 

It's how she feels. Without the thrill of adventure, her life is dull. The few hostile demons that remain are easily dealt with. They offer no real challenge and that's only if she manages to get to them first. Usually, Sesshomaru beats her there. 

Kagome is beginning to think he does it on purpose, just to get a rise out of her. He's transferred all his efforts at annoying Inuyasha to her. _The big, stupid jerk!_

As if her thoughts have summoned him, he appears. Sesshomaru flies overhead toward the village. It's the third of the month, his scheduled day to visit Rin. 

Kagome clenches her jaw. If he finds the winter cold, well, it's nothing compared to the ice she's about to throw his way. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. January 2021 Theme: Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month's theme was 'Space'. Here are the ten prompts and my contributions. Some of them are continuations. Some of them are just stand-alone drabbles. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

**Vast**

The sea of grass sways in the summer breeze. Under the sun’s light, the blades change from green to gold. Sesshomaru watches the hypnotizing transition of the colors, his mind drifting far from his position.

Distraction plagues him often these days. His thoughts are an endless stream of questions. Like the strands of grass before him, his thoughts bounce back and forth, dancing along the line between reason and impulse. 

It is a narrow ledge. He has never been this close to falling over. 

Throughout his entire life, Sesshomaru has followed the path set before him. He has only deterred from his course once. The choice to restore Rin’s life was the will of Tenseiga, not his own. The blade chose her. He could blame his detour on the sword. When it comes to his current predicament, there is only one whom he can hold responsible.

Himself.

Sesshomaru tilts his head to the sky, contemplating what will become of him. If he allows himself to continue along this path of shameful musings, he will become a sentimental fool— weak and incompetent.

This he cannot allow.

He tells himself to ignore temptation, to avoid the one who has put all these ridiculous motions in his head. He guards his heart with the same ferocity as his ward.

“Sesshomaru!”

He turns.

She appears on the hillside with a warm smile and a wave.

Perhaps he has it wrong. Maybe he is already the fool.

But with her he feels invincible.

With Kagome, the possibilities are vast.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Cold**

If Sesshomaru were to compare her to something, he would liken her to the sun. She is full of warmth. Her aura is bright and vibrant. Those in her life flock to her, a constant rotation of friends, family, and acquaintances.

The miko delights in the company she keeps. She showers them with praise, lavishes them with gifts, and embraces them tightly. He never has to guess what she is thinking. Her emotions are written on her face. Rarely, has he seen her guarded or closed off.

Though there are times when she is ashamed of her feelings— usually because of something his half-wit brother has said —the miko remains happy. She shares her smiles with everyone.

Even him.

By comparison, his mother is cold. She may love him— in her own way —but she does not express it through physical touch or words. His mother has always placed propriety over all else. Sesshomaru can only imagine how she would react if she saw the miko’s horrendous manners.

He smirks at the visual.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Air**

The first time he encountered her alone was by that forsaken lake. What happened to her companions remains a mystery. All he knows is that he blames them for her plight. 

When he arrived at the water’s edge, the last thing he intended to do was enter. Then he saw her head crest the surface. Her arms flailed wildly and he went to her. 

Sometimes, he can still hear her frantic gasps for air. The sound haunts him even now. 

It is what makes him reach for her in the evening, seeking reassurance that she is safe. The way his fingers gently card through her hair is nothing like the desperate way she clung to him that day. Drenched and shivering, she had clamped onto him with more strength then he realized one so small could possess.

He had lent her mokomoko made and gone in search of wood to build a fire. Sesshomaru intended to warm her body and dry her clothes but when he had returned, she was gone.

The scent of his brother polluted the air— his only clue to what had happened to her.

And the only reason why he did not follow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Black**

The endless darkness terrifies her. Each and every time Kagome tries to enter the well, the memory of that day stops her. She stands there, frozen as the nightmare takes hold. Her crippling fear has already caused her to miss two exams and her little brother’s birthday. 

Kagome tells herself she won’t let one bad day ruin her. She flings herself over the side, dropping through the shaft with a scream. 

The portal opens. 

Kagome descends through the continuous void.

When her feet land in the dirt, she glances up, relieved to find herself not at the bottom of a deep lake but back at the shrine. 

But as she climbs out, Kagome finds herself remembering something else from that day.

The strong arms of the one who saved her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Pull**

His constant indecision is akin to the push and pull of the sea. It wears him down, slowly taking over his sense of purpose bit by bit until he can no longer see reason.

Sesshomaru bypasses all protocol. He does not announce his intentions. He does not request permission. He does not _wait_.

In battle, if one remains still for too long, they will be discarded. The same can be said for courting. Sesshomaru can not afford to be stagnant. If he wishes to have the miko, he needs to act.

_Now._

He slips away from his vassal’s prying eyes, dodges a run-in with the half-breed, and manages to scare off the wolf prince.

His efforts are not in vain.

When he finds her, she is alone in the hot springs.

He makes his move.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Distant**

It is strange how far from someone you can feel even when they are walking right beside you. The realization has bothered Kagome all day. With each step the group takes toward defeating Naraku, she feels herself drifting further away from Inuyasha.

At first, Kagome figures it is because of Kikyo. Inuyasha doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that his ex-girlfriend is a clay doll. To him, Kikyo is still the perfect priestess she was in life. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact she relies on her soul scavengers to keep her standing upright or her disregard for others. 

Kagome isn’t sure how to feel about that. Sango tells Kagome to hate Kikyo but all Kagome feels toward the other woman is pity— pity for the life that has been stolen from her and pity for her lost chance with Inuyasha. It is cruel, unfair.

Once Kagome recognizes that she feels sorry for them, it is easier to let go. Pity isn’t love. Maybe she can love Inuyasha as a friend or even as a brother but Kagome will never feel for him the way he feels for Kikyo— the way they feel for each other.

She sinks into the hot spring, wondering where that leaves her. In truth, she has been considering a life here in the Feudal Era. It is easier to manage than entrance exams and job hunting. Kagome would rather face off against a demon than a math test any day.

“I’m ridiculous,” she mutters to herself.

“I disagree,” a deep voice replies.

Kagome’s eyes go wide as Sesshomaru steps into the springs.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Matter**

She does not scream for her companions to come to her aid, nor does she make a move for her bow. Sesshomaru takes this as a sign that he can stay. He settles into a rock across from the miko, keeping his gaze upon her.

Droplets crash into the pool, falling from her wet bangs and sending ripples across the water’s surface. Her cheeks are painted scarlet and her eyes look at everything but him.

“You are unusually quiet this evening,” he remarks.

Her throat bobs slightly. Sesshomaru watches her lips part as if she means to speak to him. Then, she shakes her head and closes her mouth as quickly as she opened it.

“If you are concerned about my brother, you needn’t worry. He is preoccupied with that abomination he calls a lover,” Sesshomaru tells her.

Still, she says nothing.

Her head is angled down. Under the veil of steam, he can barely make out the color of her eyes. He wishes to be closer but he doesn’t dare move for fear is scaring her off.

“Are you frightened of me?”

The miko shakes her head.

“Then what is the matter?”

“Seriously?” she scoffs. She raises her face, glaring at him. “You’re naked!”

He blinks. “I fail to see the issue.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Light**

Kagome covers her face with her hand. “I— uh, I’m going to go,” she announces. She reaches around behind her, trying to locate her towel.

Full moon was last week which means there is barely enough light to see anything. Well, anything except for Sesshomaru’s extremely defined chest.

_Don’t go there, girl_ , she warns herself.

Her fingers close around soft fabric. Sighing with relief, Kagome slips out of the hot springs, making sure to hold the towel up to maintain her modesty.

_As if there’s any of that left_ , she thinks ruefully remembering all the times Inuyasha and Miroku have spied on her and Sango. _Perverts!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Radiant**

Sesshomaru has never denied himself anything. What he wants he takes. He has the title, the strength, and the power to obtain what lever he desires.

Yet, when it comes to the miko, he restrains himself.

His eyes linger on the slender slopes of her shoulders, the gentle line of her spine, and supple curves of her breasts. She is radiant.

He does not stop her from leaving the spring. Nor does he call after her. She may not know how she affects him but he is acutely aware of how he affects her.

The air is thick with arousal. The taste of it hangs heavy on his tongue, a sampling of what is to come.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Gravitate**

Kagome nearly trips over her own feet as she hurries away from the springs. The only thing she can hear is her pulse ringing in her ears. The noise drowns out everything else and makes her feel a bit light-headed.

She stumbles into the clearing, earning her a curious look from her friends.

“Is everything alright, Kagome?” Sango asks.

“Yeah, yeah, everything is fine,” she answers, waving her friend off. “Just going to grab my stuff and get dressed.”

“Do you need any help?” Miroku inquires.

A smack echoes through the forest, causing Kagome to laugh. _You think he’d have learned by now_ , she thinks, shaking her head.

With her pajamas in hand, she finds a quiet spot several paces away from the group. The branches overhead have blocked out almost all of the light, making it difficult to see.

Kagome fumbles and curses as she attempts to stick her foot through the leg of her pajama bottoms. It snags on the seam. She loses her balance and falls to the ground.

Groaning, she rubs her backside. _That will leave a bruise._

With a sigh, Kagome hastily dressed before anyone comes over to see what all the commotion is about.

Just as she finishes slipping her top overhead, a voice whispers in her ear. “If you require assistance, all you need to do is ask.”

Kagome gasps. “Sesshomaru!”

He takes her hand and places a chaste kiss upon it. “Until next time.”

Then, he is gone.

But Kagome knows he’ll be back.

She wears a smile to sleep that night, dreaming of dancing in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [amazing banner art](https://cakeit0n.tumblr.com/post/640344029173792768/january-discord-drabble-night-theme-star-crossed) created by our host [@cakeiton](https://cakeit0n.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
